


Of the second heir.

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste cheats, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/M, Good Parent Tom Dupain, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jonathan Kent is sunshine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jonathan Byers, Tom Dupain Knows, but he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: Damian Wayne did not expect to find out he had a little sister (And a full blooded one at that). He also didn't expect to like her either but here she is all small and hurt looking up at him like she's one word away from tears, it births something protective and violent in him. This is HIS baby sister and the asshole who made her cry is going to meet the end of his blade whether or not father approves..... He might also have to stab his best friend for trying to flirt with her but that's neither here nor there.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent
Comments: 182
Kudos: 522





	1. Chapter 1

It hurts, it all hurts. Why can't they just leave her alone? Why can't they just STOP?! She gets it okay! She was a fool, she thought he cared and she was a fucking fool! She doesn't need to hear about it around every corner nor does she need it whispered behind her back. It haunts her every step, drags at her every move. SHE GETS IT!

It's not her fault, she knows this deep down but that doesn't stop her from running through every conversation trying to find where he turned away from her. When she doesn't find it she wonders if she ever had him in the first place.... the answer is no. Adrien Agreste had always been a doormat and Chat Noir had always been a... 'Free spirt'. She should have expected it but seeing her boyfriend fucking Lila Rossi on her desk was still a surprise.

....At least people weren't trying to trip her in the halls anymore, not after Mr Agreste had walked into the school and publicly yelled at both of them before personally apologizing for his son. No one new who to trust, who to believe. They had been following Lila around for so long now that believing Marinette was right would destroy all of the time they put into her and her connections but Mr Agreste had left his HOUSE so he could tear them apart for hurting her.

Alya had tried to talk to her a few times but after the first time where she had tried to get her to forgive them she tended to turn and walk away when she saw the other girl. Nino had tried to talk to her several times as well but couldn't get the words out, instead he sat closer to her and further away from Adrien. 

So yes, everything about being Marinette hurts. Walking home through pouring rain and having her parents asking for her to pack her bags while a tall muscular man stands solemnly behind them is just the universe giving her an extra kick. Why not, it's not like she's about to break down already right?

* * *

"... So you're not my parents?" She asks her Papa softly.

"Not by birth, no. You will always be my daughter though. Always." Her Papa whispers with tears in his eyes as he folds some of her shirts.

"But not Mama's." Marinette states as she shifts the miraculous box into her bag while her Papa's back is turned.

"... I'm so sorry mon chéri. I tried to get her to listen but the sorcière got to her first."

"It's okay Papa..."

"It's not! She's making me hand you over to some... some stranger! So what if he has a lot of kids? He's rich, he could pay people to look the other way if he hurts them!"

"Papa..."

"I promise you." Her Papa says as he crouches in front of her. "As soon as I sort this out I'm coming to get you and I am bringing you home okay?"

She swallows as tears threaten to spill. "...Okay... could you take my bags down? I... I want to be alone for a bit."

"Of course mon chéri. I love you."

"I love you to Papa. He won't replace you I promise." He gives her a watery smile before he takes her bags as walks down the steps and out of her room.

As soon as he's gone Marinette scrabbles onto her balcony then scales down the side of the building, is this extremely dangerous to do without a miraculous to catch her? Yes. Does she have time to worry? Absolutely not. 

* * *

It takes her around an hour to make it to the Agreste mansion and she needs to hurry, they definitely know she ran by now. She looks over her shoulder as she buzzes the buzzer, after a few seconds it crackles to life.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, darling. You don't want to do this." She blinks at the softness in Miss Sancoeur's voice.

"Do what?" She asks

"Come here looking to take Adrien back. I know everything hurts right now but you can do so much better."

Marinette blinks in shock then splutters "WHAT! NO! I'm not here to talk to that piece of shit, not after what he did!"

"Then why are you here Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Her tone is still soft even after Marinette called her charge a piece of shit so that was a good sign.

"I'm actually here to see you and Mr Agreste if your free I, um... I'm not going to be able to come by again so I thought I'd try... now?" Instead of answering the gate opens.

Marinette walks in and up the path. Miss Sancoeur meets her at the door and leads her to Mr Agreste's office, Miss Sancoeur knocks once on the door and waits.

"Yes? What is it Miss Sancoeur?" Mr Agreste's tired voice comes through the door.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng is here to see you. She has informed me that she won't have a chance to come back."

The door is almost yanked off it's hinges. "What is the problem Miss Dupain-Cheng? If this has to do with my son I can assure you he will not come near you again."

It's nice to know that he's still in her corner. "It's not that, umm, I'm moving away for... I don't really know how long but I have something important to ask you and Miss Sancoeur if... if that's ok?"

He goes still at the news of her move and shares a look with Miss Sancoeur. "Of course, would you like to come in?" She nods and enters, his office is a mess of half done sketches and almost but not-quite done outfits. It looks a lot like her room which reminds her that she's leaving. "Sorry for the mess, Paris week is coming up." He explains, she gets it.

"I'll try not to take up to much of your time then." She says as Miss Sancoeur shuts the office door behind her. Marinette takes a deep breath and opens her bag. She doesn't take the miraculous box out, instead opening it in the bag. She takes out the two miraculous she wants then takes another deep breath. "Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur as guardian of the miraculous box I am entrusting you with a miraculous each so that the city of Paris will be safe from Hawkmoth and Mayura in my absence. Gabriel Agreste, I gift you with the miraculous of the Tiger due to your ability to always strike from the shadows at the right time. Nathalie Sancoeur, I gift you the miraculous of the Mouse for your ability to be everywhere at once. Do you accept these gift with the knowledge that when Hawkmoth and Mayura are defeated these gifts will be returned to me."

They both blink at her in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon chéri - My darling  
> sorcière - witch


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette is stupid, so fucking stupid. Of course, of course the two people she decided to trust are the two villains she's spent the last few years fighting. Why the fuck not, she's done everything else wrong! Why not this too.

"You understand this puts us all in an awkward position Miss Dupain-Cheng." Mr Agreste says as he leans back in his chair, Nooroo floats nervously next to him.

"I do." She hisses as she clutches her bag (and by extension the miraculous box) close to her chest.

"I think you are miss understanding the situation Miss Dupain-Cheng." Miss Sancoeur starts as Duusuu flutters happily. "We don't mean you any harm, we just need the wish."

"Why?" She growls, the people she trusts has just been cut to one. Her only choices are to be angry or cry and she refuses to cry. Miss Sancoeur had locked the door before they denied her and showed her their true colors, she knows that she's trapped.

"My wife." Mr Agreste states simply. "She found the miraculous on one of her trips, Duusuu's brooch was damaged so she tried to use her life force to fix it. She fell into a coma instead. I need the wish to bring her back, once I do that I will happily hand them over to you."

"Or..." Tikki says as they fly out of her bag. "You could take us to her and I could teach Marinette how to heal her." Marinette forces herself not to react though she very much wants to.

"She can do that?" Miss Sancoeur asks Tikki.

"She can, if you want she can heal you first."

"... If it can be done this way I will accept it. I just want the damage to be reversed." Mr Agreste says as he looks at her in the eye. "Is this agreeable Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

She wants to say no but she knows that's just the hurt talking so she nods and follows Tikki's instructions. By the time she's done she feels slightly weaker and Miss Sancoeur looks like she's just woken up from a very good nap, the slight sickly paleness of her skin is gone and so are the bags that were under her eyes. Miss Sancoeur and Mr Agreste unlock the door and lead her down several twisting and turning hall as well as down several stair cases. Emilie Agreste is beautiful Marinette notes as she's lead to the glass coffin.

" _I know I suggested this but Miss Sancoeur was more damaged than I though. Do you want to take a break?_ " Tikki whispers in her ear as they sit on her shoulder.

" _No, I don't have enough time._ " She whispers back before approaching, Mr Agreste opens the coffin and she gets to work. 

Marinette feels like she's been hit by a truck by the time Emilie opens her eyes, Mr Agreste cries as he pulls the confused woman out of the coffin so that he can hug her. A hand lands gently on her shoulder. 

"Come along Miss Dupain-Cheng, lets leave them be." Miss Sancoeur says as she tires to lead Marinette away. 

She doesn't move. "We had a deal." 

It takes a second for understanding lights up her eyes. She hands over the Peacock miraculous then walks over and gently speaks to Mr Agreste. She walks back over and hand Marinette the butterfly miraculous, Marinette makes a point to stick them both in the box before she zips up her bag and allows Miss Sancoeur to lead her away. 

On the way out she bumps into Adrien who is making out with Lila in the middle of the hall. Miss Sancoeur tenses and tries to steer her away, instead she decides to claim back the last miraculous. She takes a step forward and punches him right in the face as hard as she can, his nose crunches under her fist. As he falls she yanks the black cat miraculous off of his finger then continues walking. 

Once she's outside she knows she's fucked, her sperm donor is leaning against his car on the other side of the Agreste gate looking highly annoyed to be there. 'If you don't want anything to do with me then leave asshole' she yells in her mind as she walks forward. She hears a screech from behind her and turns just in time to evade Lila's attack. she catches the other girls arm and uses it to slam her into the floor then, because it's very unlikely she's ever going to be back, she twists Lila's arm until it snaps. Sperm donor jumps up like he's some kind of hero about to save the helpless victim but she's already let Lila go and is continuing to walk towards the gate. 

As soon as the gate opens Sperm donor stalks forward and grabs her arm before he fucking drags her back to the sniveling piece of shit. Oh would you look at that! Her useless dildo has joined her, great. "Apologize." He growls, she glares at him, his hand tightens until it starts to get painful.

She bares her teeth at him then turns and gives Lila a sugary smile. "I'm sorry I didn't break more of your bones you ugly whore." Lila stares at her in shock but Marinette doesn't care, she yanks her arm out of Sperm donor's grip then storms towards the car. **She hates him!**

She hears Sperm donor apologize for her behavior but doesn't care. 

* * *

She ignores Sperm donor the whole drive as he goes on about how disappointed he is her how she'd been acting, she doesn't care what he thinks because he's not her father and he has no say in her life. She's so tired from all of the healing but she refuses to fall asleep, she's in enemy territory and she refuses to let this asshole see her weak. Thankfully Sperm donor seems to get the memo on the plane. She spends the journey putting all of her MDC orders on hold and apologizing to people. The car ride to the Wayne mansion is also spent in silence, by now Marinette is practically falling asleep where she sits, the car door opens and she ignores everything as she makes her way to the front door.

"Hey!" An annoyed voice says from her side.

She snaps towards the voice with tears gathering in her eyes. "What! What do you want!" She just wants to go to whatever room in this stupid house is hers so she can fall asleep crying. The green eyed boy in front of her blinks, his expression turning from angry and annoyed to something soft and unrecognizable.

Before she can do anything he pulls her into a hug, she struggles but he doesn't let her go and soon she's sobbing into his chest. "كوني هادئة يا أختي الصغيرة ، أنتِ بأمان. سأحميك." He whispers into her hair as she finally falls asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> كوني هادئة يا أختي الصغيرة ، أنتِ بأمان. سأحميك. - Be calm little sister, you are safe. I will protect you.


End file.
